


A man can see

by Zigster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Waiting, Watching, Winterfell, Wolves, winter is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigster/pseuds/Zigster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaqen watches Arya for a half decade after he leaves her with the coin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A man can see

**Author's Note:**

> Mindless ramblings of a girl who's too obsessed with Jaqen to leave him be.  
> I've only seen the show and read the first book. I don't know of his character in the novels, so any continuity issues are my fault entirely.

(year I) 

She's no ones little girl, this child with thin limbs and dark eyes. She's the possession of no man, no parent, no ties; only the names on her lips and the sword belted to her hip. Her prayer of revenge propels her courage and her goodness of heart keeps her sanity on its ledge. She is a strong oak and a twig ready to be snapped in two all at once. A man's concern keeps him close. He will guard her passage. 

(year II) 

The world has been unkind to a man's lovely girl. She has turned inward, reflective, beyond quiet. He keeps his distance and morns with her in the shadows. No child should see such things, nor should no woman. There she sits, ancient at five years past a decade with a soul too battered for words. The only solace she finds is in the howling of the wolves in her mind. 

(year III) 

Dark eyes have witnessed more than their share at such an age and yet, a girl is still strong of mind. She's grown like saplings out of the ashes and turned her leaves towards the autumn sun to burn bright and red and new. She's too smart to let the suitors who come near trick her with rose petals and hollow hearts. She is no ones possession. 

(year IV) 

A man sees her cunning and quick gaze trace the woods where he lingers each fortnight for a half season. Winter is coming but the chill does not deter him, nor does it keep a girl from creeping out of her chambers in the dead of night. She walks on tiptoe, with the agile grace of the animals she so keenly studied, through the Keep to the small exit on the far side of the wood piles, ridding herself from the safe embrace of Winterfell's walls. She is not armed with her needle, nor is she prepared for what might befall her if a man were to reveal himself. 

"A girl misses a man," she whispers into the night. "Don't leave." Her eyes catch the glint of the moon as she turns and darts back into the belly of the Keep, back to her chambers and her warm blankets. Alone. 

The howl of a wolf cuts the air, and a man turns his face towards the lonely moon.

(year V) 

"Perhaps a man should try announcing himself at the gate?" 

He smiles and turns towards the girl he once knew and the woman he's yet to truly know. 

"Perhaps." 

"Will you come inside?" She gestures with the point of her needle towards the walls behind them, and he bows his head, a lock of silver falling over one eye. A lithe, finger is there, pulling the strand back into its proper place behind his ear before he can even notice its misplacement. He blinks at the girl, she stares back. 

"Will you stay?" 

"A man has said." 

"No, a man hasn't. Stay." 

He smiles. "A man will obey." 

Together they turn, and the walls of Winterfell welcome them. For how long is yet to be seen, but for now, the winter is at bay, and a man and a woman share words and memories over glasses of ale and a few slices of cheese. The wind is quiet and the wolves lay still. Peace is present and a man feels a calmness in his heart. 

(fin)


End file.
